1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for generating a Doppler image, and more particularly, an apparatus and method for generating a Doppler image by using a plurality of in-phase/quadrature-phase (I/Q) signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ultrasound systems are essential equipment for observing an inner structure of an organic object. Ultrasound systems are non-invasive inspection devices that show structural details of the body, an inner tissue, and the flow of a fluid.
Ultrasound systems transmit a ultrasound signal to an object through the body, receive a response signal reflected from the object, and images the inner structure of the body. In addition, ultrasound systems may measure speed and/or direction of the object by using a Doppler effect. In detail, ultrasound systems may compare a frequency of the ultrasound signal transmitted to the object with a frequency of the response signal reflected from the object, may measure a degree of a change in frequency, and may measure speed and/or direction of the object by using the measurement results. A ultrasound image that indicates speed and/or direction of the object is referred to as a Doppler image, and an inspector may check information about movement of blood steam and an organ, such as the heart, or the like, from the Doppler image.